Voyager à la slave
by Yu-B
Summary: Russia aime les pays chauds, et pour cet été il a décidé d'aller en Italie. Mais pas tout seul... [Sera reprise en été 2013]


**Bonjour à tous, voilà une nouvelle version de "_Voyager en bonne compagnie_"... un peu plus slave pourrions-nous dire. Bonne lecture.**

**_Hetalia_-appartient-toujours-à-son-auteur-fin-de-transmission-crrr.**

* * *

**1. Départ & histoire de clim'**

Toris n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette voiture, et vite! Il faisait trop chaud ici, et le manque d'espace y était pour beaucoup! Eduard le regardait quitter lentement ce monde d'un œil critique. Il le secouait sans résultat.

- Russia, je crois qu'on est en train de le perdre.

- _Da! _

- Non sérieusement…Toris…Toris tu m'entends? Toris! Il faut arrêter la voiture!

- Tu veux l'enterrer en plein jour?

- Mais non!

- Je…je…je crois qu'il y a une station là…

- Parfait! Nous allons brûler la dépouille alors! _Da!_

- C'est genre super nul comme blague.

- Tais-toi Pologne.

Ce fut avec un énorme soulagement que Lituanie quittait la chaleur suffocante de la minuscule voiture d'Ivan. C'était la troisième fois qu'il s'évanouissait, à ce rythme-là il allait mourir avant ce soir.

Lorsque la grande nation les avait conviés à une excursion romaine, Pologne, Lettonie, Estonie, Biélorusse (Ukraine ne pouvant pas venir, trop occupée à ranger après tous ces matchs de foot) et lui, il avait été content. Il n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé, excepté pour le travail et découvrir l'Italie l'enchantait. Sauf que Russia voulait absolument s'occuper de tout pour le voyage. Y compris du trajet en voiture de la Russie jusqu'à l'Italie, en passant par le sud de la France (depuis qu'il avait vu des photos de cette région il s'était juré d'y faire un tour à la première occasion). Dans une voiture à deux portes sans clim et avec un coffre minuscule.

Ils avaient tous une valise vestimentaire chacun, ce qui en faisait sept (Pologne en ayant trois à lui tout seul), plus la valise contenant le matériel électronique d'Eduard, une autre contenant les couvertures de Raivis et la valise mystère d'Ivan. Ayant chacun un sac, il fallait caser en plus le sac des affaires de plage (Russia désirant plus que tout voir les plages italiennes) et la glacière avec leur pique-nique. Ça faisait trop pour cette petite voiture, mais il fallait en plus qu'ils s'installent tous dedans. Ce qui était horrible pour les voyageurs à l'arrière, Russia et sa sœur tranquillement installés devant, laissant les quatre pauvres nations s'étouffer dans leur dos, et coincés entre tous les bagages.

- Si seulement il y avait la clim…

- Mais ma voiture a la clim.

Tout le monde, Biélorussie y compris, se mit à fixer le grand russe.

- La voiture… a la clim?

- _Da_. Serais-tu devenu sourd Eduard?

- Mais..mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas mis alors…? On crève de chaud à l'arrière.

- _Da_. Mais ça use de l'essence inutilement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Natalia rejoignit les autres victimes lorsqu'ils crièrent silencieusement: « _Espèce de monstre! _», elle aussi souffrait de la chaleur.

**2. Une pause près de Pise**:

- Tout va bien Toris?

- Comment t'as l'air grave malade.

- Non…ça va…très bien.

Tout le monde fixa le petit brun d'un œil critique (et inquiet pour la grosse majorité) qui reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal, complètement écroulé par terre. Toris avait bien le droit de rendre l'âme, après la fin du trajet semblable à un aller simple dans un four russe, ils avaient manqué de peu de se faire rentrer dedans à la frontière par une voiture complètement folle qui zigzaguait. Russia avait trouvé l'idée très drôle et c'était amusé à l'imiter dans les tunnels, surtout quand ils y avaient des camions en sens inverse, ensuite ils avaient faillis tomber dans le fossé avec un virage apparu d'on-ne-sait-où et pour finir Biélorussie voulait absolument voir si les trains passaient réellement quand les barrières bloquaient le passage sur les chemins de fer.

_- Un cauchemar…je vais me réveiller…pitié!_

- Bien. Vous trois vous prenez les valises, moi je prends la loque - Toris eu vaguement l'impression qu'on l'attrapait par le col- et nous allons voir si les réservations au téléphone sont efficaces.

- Russia…vous parlez italien?

- _Niet._

- Et vous avez réservez dans un hôtel italien _au téléphone _sans parler la langue?

- _Da._

- Comment je le sens grave mal.

Evidemment, personne ne savait que la réceptionniste était multilingue, et quand ils l'entendirent parler russe ils comprirent alors pourquoi Ivan avait l'air si joyeux, ça sentait la revanche slave à plein nez. Ils allaient souffrir dans les prochaines heures.

- Un problème Lithuania?

- Non…enfin…aie!

- Ne cherche pas des noises à mon frère.

- O…ok! Mais par pitié, arrêtez de me griffer!

Lithuania était ce qu'on peux appeler « homme-poisse ». Ça veut dire qu'il fait parti de la grande catégorie de ces personnes qui attirent la poisse n'importe où. Russia, par soucis de sadisme _pardon! _d'économie avait réservé deux chambres: une pour Estonie, Lettonie et Pologne et l'autre pour lui, Lithuania et Biélorusse. Heureusement les lits étaient plutôt grands et on tenait facilement à trois dedans.

_- Russia! Pourquoi je suis obligé de dormir entre vous deux!_

_- Je t'interdis de me laisser seul avec elle! Je tiens à ma peau!_


End file.
